


Weep Not

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the remains of a battle, Soundwave hears a haunting cry and decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weep Not

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt via twitter: "weep not for the memories" (from eerian_sadow)

The eerie cry which rose above the destruction kept Soundwave on the battlefield, a chill in his circuits. Even though it seemed only he, his symbiotes, and the fallen soldiers remained here (all others had retreated from the brutal site), he stayed, stepping gingerly through the aftermath. Something had made that sound – he intended to find out what.

  


Somewhere in the depths of his spark, he sensed the answer. The way the cassettes in chassis quaked with that wail of mourning... But Soundwave would not acknowledge the conclusion, despite the sick quiver in his spark. Not without seeing with his own optics. Not without facts.

  


The haunting cry lifted into the air once more. Soundwave gazed down at Ravage before following the cassette toward the sound's source. They were far out on what had been the edges of the skirmish now. He hardly believed there had been any bystanders, but – who would be all the way over here? The epicenter had been at least two Hics from this region.

  


For a third time, Soundwave heard the lament begin again – except this time he was close enough to hear it cut off by a terribly familiar voice.

  


"C'mon now, stop all that fuss, Steeljaw. Ain't doin' a thing any good."

  


A different, more trumpeting sound raised at this; it was also quieted down. Spark heavy, Soundwave continued forward with measured steps. As he stepped around the large boulder blocking his view, he kicked a rock, alerting the little family just before him to his presence. Just as quick as Steeljaw turned around with a warning growl, Blaster reflexively pointed his gun at the blue bot. His expression changed in a small twitch, but he kept the weapon trained on Soundwave, though his arm wavered and failed to keep the gun steady.

  


Soundwave found his dread confirmed – it was with good reason that Blaster couldn't hold his weapon steadily. One of his legs curled mangled and useless beneath him, but that was nothing next to the damage wreaked upon his chassis. The red metal was bent and twisted, blackened from laserfire – and the piercing shot, which must have hit him from behind. Soundwave could see the irregular flicker of sparklight from the gutting hole in the red bot's chassis; it was far too faint for his comfort. There was too much energon pooled around him, behind him in a trail where he'd been dragged away from the scene of the conflict by his cassettes, on his frame...

  


"What're you doin' here?" Blaster said. He finally gave up with the gun, letting it rest next to his leg. For the first time, Soundwave noticed that one of his cassettes was cradled in his lap. Eject. "Thought Megatron called the retreat."

  


"Correct," Soundwave said. He stepped closer, though still a respectful distance – especially with Ramhorn and Steeljaw in mind, who were hunched defensively in front of Blaster. "Soundwave: heard noise. Investigation required."

  


Blaster snorted. "You really givin' me that treatment? Guess it don't matter how ya talk to me anymore, though," he added, shaking his head. "I told Steeljaw to quit makin' a racket."

  


Soundwave remained silent for a moment. "Query: what happened?" He had trouble believing the Autobots would leave Blaster behind.

  


"Long story," the red bot grunted. "I wasn' supposed to be here today, but Prowl asked for Ramhorn's help..." He shrugged. "Ended up not bein' able to let him just be here alone, so..." He gestured vaguely with his hand.

  


"Your chassis..."

  


"Vicous battle, man," Blaster said, shrugging a shoulder. He winced, apparently regretting that action, but ignoring it, running a hand over Eject's helm. The cassette was too still.

  


"He saved Ramhorn," Rewind piped up from Blaster's side. "Ramhorn was in trouble and he scooped him up, took the blow..." And at this, Soundwave gazed over at Ramhorn; he could see scorchmarks across his belly, but only superficial damage.

  


"Details," Blaster muttered, still more concerned with Eject. "He tried doin' the same for me, when that happened," he added softly, nodding at his crumpled leg. "Now he's hurt... should'a left 'em all back on the Ark."

  


Soundwave moved forward again, showing empty hands to Ramhorn and Steeljaw as he approached Blaster. His spark twisted; the damage looked all the worse up close. "You cannot call your medic?"

  


Blaster shook his head, staring down at the small bot in his lap. "Commlink's busted," he said.

  


Their gazes met. Something seemed to pass through Blaster's gaze, something Soundwave understood and yet found terrifying. "I could call."

  


A lopsided smile crept onto the red bot's face. "You know I can't give you them frequencies," he replied. "Besides, why should you do a good deed for a fallen Autobot?"

  


"Blaster..." Soundwave did not think of him as merely an Autobot, and Blaster damn well knew it.

  


"Don't," he said. His smile was suddenly gone, optics dim with exhaustion, expression flat. A single word, yet it spoke volumes to the blue bot. Knowing the speaker for countless vorns before this war certainly helped, though it didn't ease the fresh ache of his spark. Once he was sure Soundwave had quieted, Blaster let a little smile onto his lips again. "Ain't worried about myself," he said. "Just... Eject. I was stupid. Should'a paid attention."

  


An absurdity sprung from Soundwave's vocals before he could stop it. "I will care for him." Surely the rest of Blaster's symbiotes could manage to get Eject to their base – or at least, he was certain Steeljaw could get there quickly, and lead the Autobots back. And by then...

  


Soundwave's gaze focused on the guttering sparklight still visible from Blaster's chassis. Blaster wasn't laughing at him this time. "Meanin' what?"

  


"His frame design is similar to Rumble and Frenzy's. I can repair him."

  


Blaster studied him for a long moment. "Y'know I'll have to send the rest, then... make sure he's okay."

  


Soundwave nodded once. "That is... acceptable."

  


Blaster smiled again. "Good," he said softly. Soundwave knelt at his side, gently taking Eject into his arms. He found himself unwilling to move until he could say something, express something – about this gulf that stood between them and yet seemed easily crossed, about countless vorns of the ache and pull of his spark, about long-ago nights in Iacon when everything felt new beneath old, old stars – but there were no words. And there was Blaster's smile, telling him no words were needed. "Don't," he repeated.  _I know,_  his smile said.

  


"You are not concerned with leaving your symbiotes in the hands of a Decepticon?"

  


Blaster chuckled softly. "Won't be worried about much of anythin' after a while," he replied. Relaxing back against the rock, he let out a long vent. "'Sides, you ain't just any ol 'Con."

  


Soundwave stood, gazing down at him. "I suppose you are correct."

  


"'Course I am," Blaster said. "So long as you can handle 'em."

  


"I can."

  


Blaster smiled.


End file.
